Revelations
by Soleil666
Summary: A fairytale wedding-to-be tht turned into a non-event. Why? Who? How? Not for ML shippers. You've been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Do we need to do this now that we know James Cameron shamelessly stole somebody else's idea and claimed it for his own?..okay fine, just in case I get sued – DA & Alec ain't mine – a fact I lament everyday of my life.

**A/N : **I can't decide on a specific timeline so no point asking me, let's just say that everything is fair game. And **THANK YOU **to my betas, Mel & Susan for helping me out with the major bumps in this story. Love ya! 

**REVELATIONS**

**Chapter 1**

The prone figure sprawled at the foot of the armchair twitched a little as a pair of hazel-green flecked eyes pressed to open. 

Realizing the source of his discomfort: sunlight shining through the holes in the curtain, Alec quickly turned his head.

He groaned and slowly got up. *God, did I just spend the night on the hard floor? Man, that was some crazy dream* Alec frowned as images of squirrels in wooden clogs doing Irish jigs flashed briefly in his mind.

His feline DNA was evident as he slowly and lazily stretched his sorely abused muscles one by one. The muscles in his chest stretched the material of his tight-fitting tee invitingly as he slowly brought his two arms from the front to the back; pulling back as far as his arms would allow without popping out of its sockets. 

He turned his head to the digital clock and did a double take as he realized the time. *Oh Shit!! I'm gonna be late!! Max is gonna kill me* he thought. He blurred as only a transgenic can with a hangover measuring a 9.5 on the Richter scale. 

As he stood in front of the mirror adjusting his bowtie, his hair still wet, the memories of yesterday came rushing back. His fingers paused.

*Well, this is it. Gonna have the 'pleasure' of giving Max away to Wonder Boy. Why did I say yes? Oh yeah, coz I can't say no to Maxie." Alec sighed and his whole body shrank, *but somebody's gotta do it. Suck it up soldier boy* He gave his reflection a determined smile. *You're gonna live through the ceremony, and none will be the wiser. 494, this is THE mission of all mother-fucking missions. Failure is definitely not an option*

He patted his bow in satisfaction and surveyed his image critically in the mirror. Bright and clear hazel-green flecked eyes looked back steadily. One would never have guessed that he spent last night on a drinking binge. Ah, the wonders of transgenic healing... 

Broad shoulders filled the tux just right. Not too tight, not too loose. The tailor told him that he had the perfect physique to carry off the tux without extra embellishment.

He smirked thinking of the tailor. Max had to practically twist his ear to get him there.  

* * *

**Flashback**

"Do it or I'll tell Normal you have that gladiator suit stashed in your closet. What d'ya think he'd do to you, Pretty Boy, once he gets wind of that??" Max smirked.

"Ask me if I have a sword to go with it? Owwwww!! Owww!! Maxxx!!?" Alec whined as Max retaliated by twisting his right ear.

Alec reluctantly accompanied Roller Boy to the Cales official tailor. You could even see the spotlights and cameras going off on the word 'The Cales' the way Logan said it. He made it sound like it was a secret club where entry is allowed if you know the super-duper-secret Cale handshake.

The minute the first sentence left Logan's mouth; he automatically tuned him out. It wasn't easy but he wasn't the best Manticore ever produced for nothing. 

But occasionally, Logan's croaking managed to penetrate his subconscious. "His family has been tailoring for the Cales for generations…blah, blah. Don't know why Max was so insistent you come with me. Of course I'll pay for it. I'm only -"

At the last part, Alec snapped back to reality, "Oh no, I can pay for it." He continued with the tone of a smug child with a candy-bar, "My 'pocket-money' got increased last week." Seeing Logan's un-amused face he said seriously, "I can pay my own way. You don't have to worry about me." 

Logan was effectively silenced by his statement, by the cutting undertone of his voice. "Of course not Alec, I'm not doubting your ability to look after yourself…" but Logan's tone obviously disagreed. "But this tailor is 'exclusive'.." he began patronizingly.

"Yeah, the atmosphere here just screams 'EXCLUSIVE'. I said I'm good for it and I am. Put Max's bill on my tab too." he turned away and gave the tailor his most charming smile, summarily dismissing the now sputtering Logan.

The tailor took one look at Alec's smiling face and clutched his heart, "Oh My..." he murmured all aflutter. Every chance he had, he ran his hands reverently over Alec's body. He was starting to feel really, really suspicious over the tailor's overt concern of his body and it was finally confirmed when Alec had to stop the man's hand from 'feeling up' his 'family jewels' in the guise of measuring the crotch area. 

"Ah...that will do, my good man." catching the man's wandering hands. "You might wanna work on the groom over there. After all, we wouldn't want to humiliate him with an ill-fitting suit on his big day, now would we." The image of Logan and a permanent wedgie made all this torture a little bearable.

The tailor gave him a huffy look as he reluctantly shuffled over to Logan.  The tailor snapped at him to lift his hands up so he could measure the length of his arms, "Mr. Cale, we will have to insert shoulder pads, your shoulders are too droopy. Stand up straight" He poked his needle into Logan's flabby tummy, "And suck in your stomach!"

"How come he doesn't have to?" Logan whined petulantly. The tailor drew himself up to his full 5'3" and sneered up at Logan, "He doesn't need them for he is perfect in every way, his looks, his regal bearing, his shoulders...those muscles" the tailor drifted off and then came back to earth moments later, "Suffice to say Mr. Cale, I know best. You need something to tuck in your waistline. It is absolutely disgraceful that a man your age lets himself go like this." Throwing his hands up in the air, "You need a lot of work to look half as decent as him," jerking his head towards Alec. "But even then, just barely."

**End Flashback**

* * *

Finally satisfied that he looked presentable, Alec left the house. He had to get a head start otherwise he'd never make it to the church on time, being stuck in long queues at sector checkpoints. 

That would give Max another excuse to call him a screw-up, especially on her big day too. He really didn't want to get into another round of questions with Max. She was a PMSing roaring barbarian on a normal day, which was bad enough, but a highly stressed PMSing roaring barbarian on her wedding day was really not something he thought he'd be able to handle.

Alec hadn't seen Max in a week, not since their last big argument, but he kept in touch with the gang in TC and got unofficial updates on the ups and downs of a certain transgenic living in Seattle. 

In the car, the stereo was blaring with pre-Pulse music as his mind cast back to their last big argument.

* * *

**Flashback**

"So Maxie, where's the wedding gonna be?" Alex said crashing onto Logan's expensive sofa. Logan sniffed in dislike at Alec, but then he's always acted and looked as if he smelt something bad. Logan was not happy that Max wanted Alec to give her away, or maybe it was the fact that Alec was living and breathing all over his expensive Italian sofa, leaving scuffmarks all over it.

* * *

**2 Weeks before**

"But Max, my uncle could give you away. Don't you think people will talk if he gives you away? Why Alec?"

"Gee, I dunno. Maybe it's because my big brother is now milking cows on a farm in the middle of nowhere! Not mentioning the fact that he doesn't even remember me!!! That about cover it?" Max looked at Logan incredulously. "Or the fact that 'father Sandman' is nowhere to be found!"  Max shook her head and breathed deeply, trying to calm herself. 

"Look Logan, I know you mean well, but.... I want Alec to do it coz he's my family." Max lowered her voice after her accidental outburst seeing that Logan was upset. "My only family here in Seattle." Her eyes pleaded with Logan to go along with her decision for once instead of arguing with her over it. "I need this, I really want this, Logan."

The air was silent and thick with tension while Logan sulked. "Fine, Max, but don't say I didn't warn you if he doesn't turn up or if he ruins the most beautiful experience of your life. He always screws things up."

"Logan!! Alec won't ruin it! He's not...like that." She ended miserably, turning away feeling inexplicably upset and angry at Logan. *Why is Logan being so difficult over this? Can't he just not argue for once? Does everything have to be about him? I may have resented Alec at first - the representation of all that is Manticore, but he's not like that anymore. He's...family - not like Ben or my other lost siblings, but still family. Josh, him and me. A family*

At Max's lack of reaction, Logan turned to face her. 

"Max? You okay?"

Max turned around with that bland blank Manticore mask and plastered a smile that didn't reach her eyes, "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Umm, I gotta blaze. Still have some runs to make."

* * *

"So Max, where's the big day gonna be? Listen, if you still haven't decided on the location, well, big guy and the others were talking about spiffing up the abandoned church in TC just before I left." Alec scratched his head with his cell phone in that endearing way of his. "History in the making and all. I know that they'd be really glad if you have it there. Its not every day one of us marries an Ordinary." Turning to Logan, shrugging his shoulder, "No offence. I mean, you did say it was going to be a small intimate one with family and friends, didn't you Max?"

Max felt uncomfortable when she heard what Alec had said about the others in TC. "Alec-"

"I'm sorry Alec. But the others won't be able to attend our wedding," Logan cut in before Max could explain further. "Max and I have decided against holding the wedding in TC partly due to the location factor and also the fact that my family somehow found out about the wedding and invited their own guests. People- who have no idea yet on the real existence of the transgenic community in Seattle. There's too much at risk here" 

Alec stood still and quietly asked Max, "Is that true, Maxie?" He looked at Logan and then back to Max with eyes burning with cold rage. 

Pangs of guilt echoed in Max's body and she felt tears rising as she felt like she was betraying her family. Max really wanted everyone to see her get married- to show that a normal life is possible. She only agreed because Logan accepted that Alec could give her away - albeit very reluctantly. Max couldn't speak let alone even look at Alec. 

To Alec, Max's silence was all he needed to hear. 

"Alec, I fail to see what the others have to do – with my wedding? Besides, you yourself know there's no way they can attend the wedding. What do you think my guests would do if they ever caught sight of Joshua, Dix or Mole? They'd run screaming and call the National Guard." Logan interjected again feeling that it was his duty to be the voice of righteousness. "The human looking ones could probably come, but only if they dress and act appropriately and-"

"Woah, back up there - human-looking ones? Sure, us 'mutants' don't all look the same, appearance-wise, but deep down we are one and the same. We all came from Manticore. Max is one of us, no doubt. And you're marrying her, aren't you? You marry her; we become your in-laws. Your family." He added, watching Logan flinch slightly at the idea. "So what are you trying to say?"

"You can't compare Max with Joshua or Mole or for that matter the rest of you. She's not like the rest of you."

"Not like the rest of us?! Let's see, mum called Pyrex, dad called Sandeman, check. Animal DNA, check. Superior hearing, check. Superior night vision, check. A childhood spent playing with real guns with real bullets, check. Oh, and don't forget the whole 'killing a man with your bare hands thing' that we did as anklebiters. According to my transgenic checklist, she's one of us. I think you've spent too much time in front of the computer. All that radiation must be affecting you."

"No-"

"Let's see what Max wants." Alec cut in, not wanting to hear Logan's lame excuses. Alec turned his head and pinned Logan with his cold-eyes. Max's silence turned Alec's sight to her. "Max, look at me. Is this what you want?"

"Look Alec, it's not about what she wants. It's what must be done if we are ever going to integrate the transgenic community successfully with the rest of the world. We need to introduce, erm..," Logan paused trying to think of a more politically correct way of saying 'freak' "the more interesting personalities of Manticore bit by bit. "You can't just drop a bomb like that and expect no repercussions." Logan looked to Max for help. 

Max shrugged her shoulders and looked away guiltily, trying to stay neutral. She hated watching them fight. It was one of the most painful things she had had to see; the two most important men in her life, fighting like wounded animals. She looked from one to the other, knowing maybe she should step in and dismiss the argument, but her conflicting emotions wouldn't allow her to.

"If we don't do this right, those frightened people out there will turn mob and lynch us for sure. That is NOT what we've been striving for!" Logan yelled, turning slightly red-faced trying to get Alec to agree with his way of thinking. 

Logan couldn't help a slight twinge of selfishness of wanting to keep Max away from rest of the Manticoreians, especially Alec. Deep down, Logan was worried that Max might decide that being normal was highly over-rated and that Alec might be the better choice due to their similar experiences. Logan needed Max to be 'normal.' For him and for E.O. He worried that if she hung around the Manticore alumni long enough, she'd realise the truth: that she never really needed him in the first place. Where would he be then without Max and Eyes Only?

"This wedding isn't just about you or trying to prove a point to those people out there. It's about Max and indirectly, about us!" Alec shot back, emotions clouding his rationality. "You just don't get it do you?? Max is not normal!! She's not one of you - no matter how hard you try to tell her otherwise. She's one of us!! You can't just change something like that!" 

"That's just it! She's not like any of you! She's more human than all of you put together. Why do you think she escaped Manticore?! Because she's not a cold-blooded killer. All she ever wanted was to be a normal girl. With a normal life, doing normal things like getting married, having a family"

Alec just shook his head at Logan's naiveté. 

"And what about when you need 'your wife' to do your E.O I-must-save-the-world missions?! See, last time I checked it's not considered normal to ask your wife to risk her life without regard to her safety!!" Alec's voice changed from an angry yell to a cold and factual tone. "Right from the beginning, it was always about what you could gain from Max-the-transgenic. It's only about being normal when it's convenient for you. Anything you wanna add to that, Cale?"

Logan, for once in his life, learned the wisdom of silence. 

"Cat got your tongue? Max is not a poster child for transgen-human integration thingy you've got up in your head. We're never going to fit in with them. We're unwanted, hunted and killed! Your dream of being Captain America is noble but, in this case, misguided" 

They were so involved in their argument that they had quite forgotten that Max was still there, alternating between a deep sense of shame and anger with both men.

"Stop it both of you!! I'm still here you know! Alec, I agreed with Logan's decision-"

"Max, you don't have to explain anything to him," Logan cut in. 

Holding a hand up to stop Logan, she continued, "Because it's what I want. I've dreamt of this, wanted this for so long." she said wearily, turning away from both men. 

"Logan and I have been through so much shit. What with Lydecker after me and the Manticore virus. I think I deserve a NORMAL wedding. So don't fuck things up for me." 

After all, it was the only thing to say, she couldn't just blurt out "Well, gee, since Logan 'graciously' agreed that you could give me away, I decided I should play fair with him." 

"If you don't like it then," Max paused slightly, uncertainty creeping up on her. She whacked it over the head and turned back to Alec, a blank mask covering up her emotions. "Then you can pack your bags and get the hell out of town. I don't need any of you hassling me, messing things up. And I sure as hell don't need you around," Max continued ruthlessly, forcing the proverbial dagger deeper. Max felt like dying. She knew she was being a total bitch as she watched each word put out the bright spark in Alec's eyes.

Max knew what she was saying wasn't true, but it was easier to just agree with Logan than it was to deal with her 'betrayal' of Alec. It was easier to 'run away' from Alec. At least it should have been...

                          Did you ever love somebody?

                          So much that the earth moved

                          Did you ever love somebody?

                          Even though it hurt to.

"Okay Max, I'll get out of your way." He said, picking up his jacket and starting to walk away. Turning back around, as though just remembering something. "Have you told Josh, yet?" Alec said coldly, knowing how much this would hurt Max.

"I-" Max stopped unable to continue. 

"When were you going to tell him? The morning after? He has the right to know, Max. The right to know why his beloved Lil' Fella is so ashamed of who she is that she denies anything remotely transgenic in her," he said angrily. 

He looked into her eyes, penetrating her mask. Max stared back, trying to make believe she wasn't intimidated by the passionate look in his eyes. 

"Max, we're all happy you're getting married. We want you to be happy - but not if you keep denying your true-self, pretending Manticore never happened. Accept it. Then you can move on. It's a part of who we are. You're making yourself more miserable trying to fit in. Don't do this to yourself, Max." Alec's voice lowered and his eyes softened. 

Max didn't want to tear away from this moment because the window to Alec was wide open and she could see herself in it. 

Having said his peace, Alec turned and walked away. 

Just before closing the door, he spoke over his shoulder, "I won't be around for a while. Got something I need to do. I'll see you then. Good bye, Max."

                          Did you ever love somebody?

                          Nothing else your heart could do

                          Did you ever love somebody?

                          Who never knew...

Max wanted to cry out to stop him from leaving, but her stubborn pride wouldn't let her. Realizing too late what she had done and couldn't undo it. Max didn't know what she felt for Alec, but right now, she felt like she was losing her best friend. Max knew she couldn't look too much into what she felt for Alec. She and Logan have been through so much and Logan had sacrificed so much for her. Turning away from the door, she smiled for Logan's benefit.

"Oh man! Look at the time. Normal's gonna can my ass for sure this time. I gotta blaze." Max was out the door before Logan could answer. 

* * *

That night, Alec packed his bags and left Seattle. Before he left, he stopped by TC and told everyone the news. Most of them weren't too surprised over the news; they knew that Logan wasn't really into the transgenic cause, he only pretended, to please Max.

But Joshua was gutted by the news. He had been really looking forward to seeing his Lil' Fella get married. 

He quietly slipped out of the meeting room and headed towards the fire escape door that led to the rooftop. 

The news really shook him. He had naively assumed that as family they would be together like always, that nothing would change even after Max married Logan. Perhaps even happier with the addition of a new family member. Joshua knew that they were different from the upstairs people but he thought that Logan had accepted them. Didn't Logan show acceptance during the dinner party not so long ago? What changed? Was he wrong about Logan? He sniffled a little; his big brown eyes welled with tears. 

Alec followed the big lumbering shadow going up the stairs from a discreet distance. 

Alec wondered if he should leave the big guy alone; on the other hand, company might be good for Joshua right now. He didn't want to leave Joshua alone in confusion. Josh was family after all. The bond between them begun the very moment Joshua looked to Alec in mute agony and pleaded with Alec to stand in for Joshua so that Annie could 'remember' Joshua the way Joshua wanted her to. 

Pushing the door to the rooftop slowly, Alec watched for a moment, the sight of Joshua staring up at dark, starless sky. Once again, Alec felt the surge of anger with Logan and Max for putting Joshua in this position. For all of Joshua's insights into their psyches, Joshua was still innocent in some ways. Alec didn't want that simple innocence tainted by the grim, dark world beyond TC.

"Hey, Josh," he said, trying to sound a little cheerful. He stuck both his hands in his leather jacket pocket standing beside the big guy looking at everything and anything but Joshua.

"Hey..." Joshua looked away from Alec and wiped his tears away.

"You okay big guy?"

"I will be." 

"Good." Nodding his head several times awkwardly. *This male bonding thing looked so easy on TV* 

Both of them lapsed into companionable silence just looking at the view of the whole of TC and Seattle. It would've been a breathtaking view if you ignored the smog that continuously blanketed Seattle, day and night. 

"Alec?" came the sudden questioning voice, causing Alec to look at Joshua in surprise.

"Yeah?" 

"Does Logan hate us?" Joshua turning to look at Alec with the painful vulnerability of a lost child. 

Alec gulped and thought of how to explain it to Josh when he spoke up again. 

"What does it feel like?"

"What does what feel like?" Alec frowning in puzzlement at Josh's question.

Joshua tilted his head to one side and shrugged one shoulder, "What does is it feel like, being upstairs people? Is it better to be upstairs people? Joshua would like to be like that too so Joshua can hang with family." 

Josh's words were like a fist to the gut for Alec. Conflicting emotions warred in Alec's heart. He wanted to cheer Josh up but he didn't want to delude him. 

Recovering from the initial shock, Alec bit his lower lip thoughtfully, trying to find the right words to describe how he felt. *What DID it feel like anyways?* He wasn't sure if he had the answer to that.

"I don't...I don't know what it feels like being one of them." Alec tried explaining while gesturing with his hand. "Maybe it's because I've never felt like I was one of them. It's like, I may be a part of them but at the same time I'm set apart from them." Alec shook his head helplessly, trying to make sense his thoughts. "I don't think they'll ever understand what it was like for us. They weren't there. I feel like I have to protect them or something, keep them safe. Even from us. We're a danger to them." 

"Manticore." Joshua stated simply knowing that no further explanation was needed. 

Alec nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, Manticore."

This time, the silence they lapsed into was a comfortable one, both content with just mulling over their respective thoughts. 

"Max, confused." Joshua spoke up again. 

"About what?"

"Max confused about Manticore and upstairs people. Max want to be like upstairs people. But she's not one of them. Not really. Like what Alec said. Father made her, Father made us. She hates Father and Manticore." 

Alec patted Joshua's back in comfort. "Yeah... I guess so."

Joshua shrugged Alec's hand off and walked to the edge.

"Uh, hey, Josh, you might wanna move away from there." 

"Max think she can forget Manticore. Logan and Max together. Normal. That was the plan. Max always hiding in the dark. Afraid for Logan." 

Frowning a little, Alec asked "What do you mean, big guy?"

"Alec remember hunting exercise in Manticore?"

An involuntary shiver ran the length of Alec's body at the memories that question evoked. "Yeah," he answered, the gruffness in his voice covering up his emotions. "What about it?"

"Joshua was in Father's room, and Joshua saw X5s come back - blood everywhere. Joshua smell death on X5s. But… can also smell excitement." Joshua nodded several times while pointing to his nose. "More animal than human. Instincts to kill- like predator. Max want to hide instinct from Logan. Protect him from deep dark secret. Must never see the light."

Alec's face cleared in understanding, remembering one of the deep dark secrets Max had revealed to him not so long ago – Ben. It was one of the most defining moments of his life – the beginning of a friendship between him and Max. Giving him hope for something more, before Wonder Boy suddenly announced that he found the cure after sulking for about two weeks thinking that Max and Alec had been together, 'like that'. 

Alec clapped Joshua's back several times indicating that he understood exactly what Joshua had been trying to convey.

"Listen, I'm leaving town for a while so you won't be seeing me around...call me on my cell if you need me okay?"

Joshua sniffled a little thinking of another of his family leaving, "Alec need to blaze? Need time to forget Lil' Fella"

It was uncanny how Joshua can sense other people's feeling. Alec wondered if Father added a bit of psychic DNA in Joshua's cocktail. 

"Ahh...yeah, whatever you say, big guy...See ya."

**End Flashback**

* * *

**Present**

Leaving Seattle wasn't easy but it gave Alec space to think about where he was headed and what he was going to do now that he had no reason to remain in Seattle. Oh, he'd thought about leaving many times, but each time he managed to convince himself that he was wanted, needed. But now, his decision was made for him.

Alec would do what he was supposed to do. Wish Max well and then leave because he didn't think he'd be able to stay strong by being around her, knowing that she belonged to someone else. 

It's what she thought she always wanted. A new life. With Logan. Without him, Alec, 494. Guess she got her Disney ending after all.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**A/N : Does she or does she not..*wiggle eyebrows* mwahahahhahahaha**

**A review would be much appreciated *hint*hint***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

OC yawned as she came out of her bedroom. Her restless sleep showing in her wild hair; well, wilder than normal. On her way to the bathroom she saw Max sitting on the couch; shoulders slumped, her arms hugging her knees to her chest: the copyrighted posture of mopey people. 

OC shook her head and wondered if Max had gotten any sleep at all last night. She had a feeling that she knew what Max was moping about. It's got to do with those two boys. *Thank God I don't swing that way* she thought. 

OC kept staring at her friend and wondered if Max was having cold feet. Her and Logan were set on getting married and while that was something they had wished for a short while ago, things had change. OC had nothing against Logan but lately she couldn't help but wonder if Max made the right choice. She got the feeling that whenever Max was with Logan, she had a strained air about her - before, during and now. When Max was with Alec, she was carefree and was reminded of the Max she first met.

OC sighed, "Boo, what on earth are you brooding about?" 

Max looked around in surprise. She was so deep in thought she didn't hear OC come out of the bedroom. "Hu- Wha-"

"Yah looking all droopy," she adds with a grin, "like you got PMS or somethin'." OC's face fell at her friend's lack of appreciation of her joke, however lame. Cindy knelt down in front of Max so she could see her face, "What's wrong?"

Max wrinkled her face in protest, "I'm not droopy or broody." 

"Whatever you need to tell your self, sugar," OC rolled her eyes getting up. 

"Want some coffee?" OC asked as she banged around the kitchen looking for the pot to boil water in.

"Yeah, sure."

OC filled the pot with water and put it to boil while she watched her friend fall back into her own thoughts. OC made her way over to Max on the couch; not quite knowing what to say, but knew if anyone could help, Original Cindy was the girl for the job. 

"So, what's going on in that head of yours?"

Max was silent for a moment as she quietly contemplated OC's question. She buried her chin further into the valley between her knees and shrugged. "Just…stuff. Nothing important."

OC cocked an eyebrow and gave her that yeah-right-and-I'm-straight-look. "Mmmhhhmmm. Stuff? Lemme guess, would that have anything to do with your boy?"

"NO. Why would I even think of Alec? And he is NOT my boy." Max sprang up from the sofa and moved to the kitchen, busying herself making coffee. It gave her an excuse to hide from OC's probing questions and perceptive eyes, which seems to be able to look past all her defenses.

*Interesting* OC contemplated Max's back. "Girlfriend, you know I love you and all, but you better sit your ass back down here before OC outs the smack down on it. Now, tell Auntie OC all about it." And she added for good measure "Don't be giving me no BS either."

"OC, you worry too much. Everything is just fine! Great. I'm getting married to the man of my dreams and then we're going to live happily ever after. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

In her agitation, Max banged her mug harder than necessary on the kitchen counter. Horrified, she picked up the mug and checked it for any cracks. "Oh damn it! There's a crack on it." Her fingers frantically traced the long crack over and over as if she could smooth the cracks away. Max's finger moved faster, her movements fast and full of anxiety; anxiety that began to overflow in the form of tears. 

OC stood watching her, transfixed for a moment. She had never seen her like this and Max would never cry over a simple crack in a mug. OC walked cautiously over to Max and gently pried the mug from her strong fingers and replacing it with her own hands. She smiled at her gently, "It's just a mug."

Max looked at her friend with tears in her eyes, "No, it's not." She cried a little harder. "It's the mug Theo gave me the last Christmas before he-" her voice broke off in a sob. She slid down the counter wall and pulled her knees up and just let go. 

OC's face cleared in understanding. Theo was Max's former neighbor and their former Jam Pony co-worker. She remembered that Max was tight with Theo. They were like family, but he died two years ago from a post-war illness. It turned out that the meds used to control his condition - cortodiazapine supplied to the VA hospitals and Vet clinic were in fact filled with refined sugar. Eyes Only had put a stop to it but it was too late to save Theo. Poor Theo ended up as just another number.

OC sat next to her friend on the kitchen floor and pulled Max into a comforting hug. "C'mere Boo."

Max turned and hugged OC hanging onto to her as if she were a life preserver. OC grabbed Max back tightly reassuring her she wouldn't let go as she rubbed her back. 

Max calmed as she realized the friend she had in Cindy. Her comforting words and warm hugs were something that Max had been craving since this whole ordeal. "Thanks. I needed that" She gave an embarrassed smile.

"Anytime Boo. Now you wanna tell OC what's really going on?"

Max glanced at her friend from the corner of her eye and agonized whether or not to tell OC. The less she tried to think about it, the more the problem invaded her mind. But she felt that it would get better to voice her doubts and who better than her best friend. If it was only a few months ago she would do what she'd always did when in doubt, the thing she'd learned without being taught: run. Only this time she didn't have the luxury of doing that.

"Do you think I'm making a big mistake?" her voice came out so quietly that OC had to strain her ears to catch her words. 

"Do you think I'm making a big mistake?" Max's voice a little stronger this time. She gestured with her hands, "This whole week, I've been wondering if I did the right thing."

"This whole week? You mean since Alec left town?" OC interjected knowing that through Max's reaction she'd hit the jackpot.

OC had shrewdly guessed when that Max and Alec not parted amicably and that there was more to the argument. At times she seriously wondered if she was the only one who realized that Pretty Boy has deep feelings for Max.

OC ventured a look at her friend's face. 

"I know that you said that the both of you had some sort of fight. Is there something you're not telling me?"

No answer.

"Max?"

"It's no big deal really. Just something he said that got to me. I mean it's no different from all the other crap that comes out of his mouth. I'm not sure why I let it get to me this time."

"Maybe there was some truth in what he said to you, Boo. You might wanna think about it."

"You know, things would be so much easier if Alec stayed the I-only-lookout-for-me guy he use to be. I could deal with him and his self-centred shit. I don't know how to deal with him being nice."

"Oh yeah, he just a mean villain, trying to be nice to you and everything," OC replied wryly. Max laughed softly at that. Cindy felt glad she'd made Max laugh, albeit a small one. She looked back at Max's face to see the smile still lingering there. But it seemed to be tinged with something else. 

"Boo, I know you always say you don't, but have you got the hots for Pretty Boy?" 

The smile vanished in an instant. 

"That's it, isn't it? That's why you're having second thoughts?" and adding in thought, *Hmmpf…about time* 

"WHAT?! Y-NO! I don't have the hots for Alec. I like kickin' his ass – yes. And 'sides, we're not like that. We're just – friends." 

OC arched one eloquent brow. "REALLY? And when did this miracle happen? You sure you didn't bump your head doing those cat gymnastics for Logan?" 

OC pressed her fingers to Max's scalp feeling around for a telltale bump. 

"Hmmm… no bump." OC's hand dropped away from Max's head, "So, why the sudden change of heart? You couldn't even stand it when the boy was breathing."

Max gave OC a look of mock horror and playfully shoved her best friend's shoulder, "That is so not true! I treat him like...like...like I treat Sketchy!" She finished triumphantly.

"No, you don't sugar. Trust me. You treat the boy worse than you treat Sketch. And you know it" OC countered Max as if daring her to prove OC wrong. She didn't.

"Don't think I didn't notice." OC said cryptically.

"What?"

"That you still haven't answered – why the sudden change of heart."

* * *

**Flashback**

After unburdening herself of the secret that she had kept so close to her heart, not sharing it with Logan or even OC; Max felt a load had been taken off her back. She had been afraid that they wouldn't understand or realize the guilt that was eating her up inside. 

They would all say they understood and tell her everything would be all right, but they couldn't really know that it would be. They weren't there; they didn't know the things she knew, they hadn't seen the things she'd seen. She could only hope that Alec would understand why his twin died by her hands. Even though they were both twins, Ben was more her brother than Alec's.

Alec was silent, stunned at her revelation. Never in a million years would he ever have guessed that Max had killed Ben with her bare hands. He knew with a gut feeling of certainty that Max had never told anyone else. It wasn't something you just tell people; 'Oh hey, while we're still talking about brothers, did I ever tell you bout the time where I snapped my brother's neck?' DEFINITELY not a topic for after-dinner conversations.

He tried to picture Max telling Logan and he could just see it now: Logan's eyes bugging out in horror, probably choking on one of his pasta dinners or even his infamous PP wine. If and when Logan got over his horror, he'd probably pat Max on the back like a father, giving her the "Max, you did well. It was for the good of all mankind – Ben was a serial killer and had to be stopped," and all that feel good factor.

Alec wished that he had a chance to get to know Ben as a kid, before he lost himself on the forced voyage of self-discovery. Just because they were the culmination of millions of taxpayers dollars in research, that didn't mean that they weren't fragile on the inside. Manticore had been so busy training them to be soldiers and killers that they had neglected the fact that they were just kids.

The guilt and failure must've been eating her up slowly inside, he thought. Alec was just amazed that Logan never suspected how much she was suffering on the inside, totally falling for the tough girl façade – and this was the woman he professed to love.

To think that Max had picked him Alec, the screw-up Alec, to confide in and not her not-like-that-crusader-boyfriend or her best-friend OC. It was humbling; Alec hoped that maybe this could be the thing that would change their uneasy relationship to a deeper level. 

Alec finally understood why Max treated him badly all the time. He also understood why she had to kill Ben and he didn't hate her for it. Alec knew that Max thought that he would hate her or look at her with condemnation for what she did, but how could he, when he had done so much worse. 

His 'crimes' weren't done out of love, like she had done for Ben. They were done because of duty and like a good soldier; he did it without question – until Rachel. So he did the only thing he could for Max. He put his arm around her small frame and whispered, "I'm sorry," into her hair and placed a gentle kiss the top of her head, trying to soothe the pain. He didn't make empty promises that everything would be all right because he knew it would never be all right. It would stay with Max for life. It was a curse that every Manticore creation must endure at the hands of their makers. 

With those two words, Max let out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding and she closed her eyes in relief. *He understands* She turned her head to Alec's chest and took the comfort he was offering. Breathing in his scent, she let it fill her lungs and was surprised that it filled her with a sense of safety and comfort.

When the silence grew too awkward, Alec looked down at Max and opened his mouth to say something at the same time Max looked up at him. Whatever he wanted to say was forgotten as he looked into those deep brandy-brown eyes of her. Drawing him in that he was helpless as the sailors who heeded The Sirens call.

Max felt her breath catch at the way Alec was looking deep into her.

Her eyes met his dark stormy green ones swirling with an unnamed emotion in its heart. 

Afraid to put a name to that emotion, her gaze slid away from his in shy uncertainty and inadvertently fell on Alec's lips. *I wonder if it tastes as good as it looks* the thought suddenly popped in her head. 

She blinked in surprise, appalled at where her traitorous thoughts were leading her. *Think Logan! Think Logan-* But her eyes zeroed back in to those luscious lips and focused on it with an intensity normally reserved for a hard to crack safe. 

Alec caught the look in her eyes and he groaned mentally, *Aww...hell Max. You don't play fair. How the hell am I suppose to resist if you look at me like that! Focus 494! Foc- I am so whipped* 

*Max! What the hell are you doing?! How can you think of kissing another man! Remember you love Logan!* The first voice scolded.

*Right, Logan. Logan. I love him - but I can't touch Logan, no thanks to Manticore – and Alec's right here, right now, touchable and oh God! Why does he have to be so understanding and _gorgeous?_* the second voice complained unreasonably. 

*Max! Do you hear what you're saying? You are lusting after your own brother. That is so...so wrong!*

*NO WAY! He is so not! Alec is not my brother. Not by blood anyway – and besides, he didn't grow up with us, so he doesn't qualify as my brother* The second voice retorted to the first one.

Max's head spun as the two voices argued in her head, turning her into a pile of indecisive, speechless mess. 

*Christ! She looks so beautiful* Alec stared unblinkingly into Max's eyes. *All I have to do is make the first move... but where does that leave us afterwards? The situation between her and Logan remains unchanged... and I don't want to play the bad guy. She'll hate me for coming between them – I can't lose her, and if the only way to be near her is to stay as her crazy, woody sidekick, then I could live with it. I have to* 

*Why didn't I ever notice that he had a caring side to him? Why isn't he kissing me now? What the hell is he waiting for? ..Oh my God, what am I thinking? I can't do this to Logan - he loves me. We've been through so much together... God, what have I almost done?* 

*HAH! Told you so! Told you she'd come to her senses and remember her deep love for Logan,* the first voice said in a victorious tone, smirking. 

The second voice merely growled out its frustration murderously, warning the first voice to be silent or else…

Alec saw awareness blossom in Max's eyes causing him to close his eyes briefly in regret, *It's better this way – for all of us* 

                        Did you ever lay your head down,

                        On the shoulder of a good friend,

                        And then had to look away somehow…

Max took a few seconds to gather her scattered thoughts; she opened her mouth as if to say something, Alec tensed himself in preparation for her verbal lashing. Max changed her mind and closed her mouth, then, she opened her mouth again and for the second time tonight, surprising Alec, again. 

"Umm...it's late. You better stay the night. I mean, it's probably not safe to go out there. You know, the thing with Ben and all." Max clasped her mug with both hands so hard that her knuckles were white – unable to look Alec in the eye after what they – she had almost done.

Alec looked at Max's bent head, wondering what she was thinking, one hand rubbing his stiff neck.

"Uh...sure. Hey listen, thanks for saving my ass - again." Taking his cue from her stiff body language.

Max shrugged in acknowledgement still not daring to look up at him.

*Oh Max, please don't look like that* His heart ached unbearably in his chest to see Max so guilt-stricken and unhappy.

He sighed silently, wondering to himself if things would be so much more different if Max had met him first instead of Logan. Probably not - considering Max's deep and abiding hatred of Manticore at that time he amended to himself silently. Bet she was more fun and game for anything way back instead of the half-domesticated cat she is now. Not that he doesn't appreciate the half-tame Max now, she has her good points but…

*Regrets are a waste of time buddy. What's important is the here and now. And right now, I'm only her friend – at least…I think this means I've graduated from 'an-anvil-waiting-to-be-dropped-on-me' to being her friend* sounding somewhat uncertain on the last part.

He racked his brain for something to say to break the silence, to lighten the somber mood. Anything would be way better than to watch Max depress herself for something that could've happened but- a big but here - didn't happen. 

"So, Max, this means we're having intimate pillow-talks in your bed, right?" He smirked roguishly waiting for the outburst he knew was coming.

True enough, Max did not disappoint. Fire burst to life in her eyes, chasing away the dark clouds of gloom and doom.

"In your dreams! You get the couch and you're staying there! If I so much as sense you looking wrong at my bedroom door, you'll be singing soprano, got that?!" 

She slapped him upside the head for good measure.

"OWW!! That hurts." He rubbed his head, hardly feeling it at all. *And she's back* It was easier to deal with a fire-breathing Max than dealing with a clammed-up one. At least Alec knew where he stood with the former than with the latter. 

"Aww..Maxie come on. Look at the couch. My legs are gonna stick out," Alec gave Max his best puppy-eyed look trying to appeal to her nurturing female instinct. "You wouldn't do that to me would you – your only partner in crime." 

One hand on his heart. 

"I don't snore and I won't take up too much of the bed. No blanket hogging either. Scout's honor," his other hand raised in the recognizable hand pledge.

Max felt her lips twitch a little, but she ruthlessly suppressed it, *no point encouraging him. Wouldn't want him to think he's growing on me. Definitely bad for my 'girls kick-ass' persona. 'Sides, a girl's gotta get her fun somewhere*

"Shut up!" Max stalked into her room and slammed the door leaving Alec behind grinning at her door.

                  Had to hide the way you felt for them,

                        Have you ever prayed the day would come?

                        You'd hear them say they feel it too,

That night neither of them got any sleep thinking of what almost happened out there. Both arriving at the same thought - *Logan* - for two different reasons. 

**End Flashback**

* * *

"We – Alec and I – Umm..We have an understanding."

"An understanding? Care to elaborate on that sugar? Coz OC here is not getting the picture."

"You know, as in two people coming to an agreement on something," Max hedged.

"I know that Boo. What sorta understanding are we talking about here?"

* * *

**In an apartment in Foggle Tower**

Sunlight streamed through the gaps of the half-drawn Venetian blind in the bedroom, the air smelt of stale sex and cigarette smoke. Silence and tension thick as two naked bodies sat up against the pillows stiffly amidst the rumpled grey-colored satin sheets. 

The woman shook a stray strand of bottle-blonde hair away from her face as she took angry puffs from the cigarette in her hand and blew smoke rings in her lover's direction knowing that he hated it whenever she did that. 

"You're really going to go through with this?" She said looking at Logan through the haze of smoke.

Coughing slightly from the smoke, Logan flung the covers aside and swung his legs to the side of the bed. "Yes. For the last time – YES." 

"What about me? Us?" Stubbing the half-smoked cigarette viciously into the ashtray on the table next to the bed, she glared belligerently at Logan's back.

"What ABOUT us? There IS no us. I told you right from the beginning that this was just another business transaction. Supply and demand." 

Logan got up from the bed and headed towards the shower, wanting to avoid the confrontation he thought he'd dealt with already. 

"Even after what I just told you?" 

"YES! Even after. Look, what happened is not my problem. I never made any promises." Logan turned angrily to stare at her. "If it's money you need, I'll provide it so you can take care of the problem. But don't expect me to give up Max just because of it." 

Logan then took out a wad of cash from his drawer and threw it on the dressing table.

The air crackled with burning resentment from her side. She looked away from Logan, clenching her hand, "You are such a bastard." She whispered. 

"Yeah, I'm a bastard. A rich one." Logan cynically remarked under no illusion that the angry wildcat in his bed was with him for anything other than money.

Taking a few deep breaths, with her anger finally under control, she tried another track. She got up from the bed naked, letting the sheets pool at her feet. Slowly and languidly like a cat stalking her prey, she walked towards Logan with a calculating look in her eyes.

"Do you think Max will still walk down the aisle if she found out about us?"

Trailing a path from Logan's collar bone to his heart with one long red finger nail, "Hmmm..? Maybe I should tell her about last night. I'm sure she'd LOVE to hear how you were fucking another woman last night – on the eve of your wedding." 

She licked the side of his jaw towards his left earlobe and bit down on it hard drawing a tiny drop of blood.

"BITCH!!" Logan roared in pain shoving her hard against the bed. "Don't ever do that again!" 

He looked positively menacing in his anger. He looked nothing like the noble, gentle Logan Cale the world saw him as. His face twisted into a mask of promised retribution for the blond sprawled on his bed. He crawled up on the bed, wrapping her blond hair around his fist, pulling her close till she whimpered in pain, he whispered chillingly in her ear.

"Who do you think Max will believe? Her loving loyal fiancé or a lying grasping whore like you? Oh by the way, if you ever tell her, I will ruin you. And that is no empty promise."

Pushing away from her, he crawled off the bed and headed towards the shower leaving her to look at his retreating back in fear and hate. 

Lying there on the bed where Logan left her, she lit up another cigarette with shaking hands, the cigarette helping to calm her nerves as she considered her next move.

After a few silent moments of puffing hard on the cigarette, where the only sound intruding was the sound of Logan in the shower, and the clock chiming the 11th hour of the morning; she finally got up and walked to the dressing table, grabbed the measly wad of cash left earlier by Logan. Stuffing the bills into her purse she got dressed and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

She put the small kettle to boil, then she busied herself making toast and frying strips of bacon, ham and eggs. 

While the water was boiling, she searched the cabinet below for a bottle she had kept hidden there to be used in the event things didn't work out as planned. Right now she stared at the bottle in her hand consideringly as she chewed her inner cheek, trying to decide how much to use. 

She spent the next few precious moments in this manner till the shrill whistle from the kettle startled her into action.

She spooned out a liberal amount from the container into the coffee pot; she prayed silently that it was enough. She then added coffee powder to the earlier mixture. Her heart was beating so hard and loud that she wondered if the whole of Seattle could hear it. She was nervous and it showed in her hands.

Her hands shook slightly as she poured the hot water into the pot, stirring it quickly and vigorously, occasionally looking up from her task to see if Logan was coming. As she stirred, she hoped that the coffee's bitter properties would overpower the taste of the 'extra' ingredient she had added.

Sighing with relief of a job well done, she opened the cabinet and replaced the bottle where she had earlier hid it. Her eyes darting over the kitchen top to check that the coast was still clear.

A sliver of light from the kitchen light suddenly caught the bottle cover – the words on the label were somewhat faded but one could make out, 'ASTHMADOR' before the cabinet closed.

* * *

"Smells good." Logan came out of the bedroom toweling vigorously his somewhat thinning hair and inhaled deeply the delicious aroma of fried bacon and ham.                         

She put a plate heaped with food in front of Logan then she proceeded to sit down and had a glass of orange juice. She was determined not to make the mistake of drinking the doctored coffee out of nervousness.

"Ugghh! What is this stuff?!" Logan grimaced as he sipped the coffee. 

Her heart stopped – has she been found out? 

"Oh is it too bitter for you? Here, put in a couple of cubes," she nonchalantly pushed the sugar basin to Logan's side. Her heart pounding in panic but her face was outwardly serene. And if one would observe her eyes carefully, one would see the churning worry in her eyes – but Logan wasn't one of those you would say very observant about little things that didn't concern him or his E.O projects. How else would one explain his glaring oversight over the use of his original pair of eyes during his broadcasts? 

"It's a new blend. The guy told me it's a mix of Arabica beans and some newly cultivated beans or something like that. If you don't like it, I won't buy this blend again." She shrugged as she speared a bacon strip. 

"New blend, huh? Hmmphh, with such a bitter taste I doubt it'll find a big market for it. But strangely I kinda like it. Real coffee for a real man. An acquired taste if you will."

Hearing that, she rolled her eyes and sighed in relief that her secret hadn't been found out. She thanked her lucky stars that Logan had questionable tastes. Strange, but it was most welcome at the moment.

Breakfast continued in silence and Logan had almost finished his fourth cup of coffee before she opened her mouth again.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean it, baby. You know that, don't you?" she gave a tiny reconciliatory smile.

No reply.

"Logan?" she asked tentatively. "Are you mad at me?"

"Look, I'd like to enjoy my coffee without having to discuss deep and painful subjects, 'kay? So, 'less you have something to contribute, then I suggest you let me enjoy this in peace," Logan snapped without looking up.

She kept her eyes downcast and remained silent. She knew how to play her cards. Knew when to play the aggressive bitch or the meek woman. She learned early on in life on how to achieve her objectives. Never show the cards in your hands if you want to win.    

Finally finishing his coffee, Logan pushed away from the table, throwing his napkin on the table, he asked, "Where did you put my tux?"

She pointed towards the bedroom door, "The tux is behind the door. Your shirt is in the closet. I ironed it just the way you like it, baby."

"Yeah...yeah whatever." Logan scathingly dismissed her and walked to the bedroom. 

She started cleaning up and hummed a tune under her breath. 

"Have you seen my diamond cufflinks?" A shout came from the bedroom.

"Coming!" as she stacked the last dish into the dishwasher. 

* * *

Disclaimer : It's all there in its disclaimed glory in chapter 1.

A/N 1: Finally managed to pound out chapter 2 on my poor battered long suffering k/board. Thanks so much to my betas Mel and Susan for helping me out & those who reviewed me. Love ya all. 

A/N 2: There may be some who will think that the LC in my fic is OOC from the one on TV. Too bad^^. I've decided to make him a little or a lot depending on your interpretation, different than the one you see on TV. It's necessary for him to be the way he is in this story. I promise you that I'm going somewhere with this. Just be patient, all will be revealed in good time – hopefully not too long though. Lemme know if you like it or hate it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Big hugs and thanks for those who have reviewed and read this story. *hint, hint* Your patience never ceases to amaze me, and your comments make my day. I hope this story will end up the way I planned in my head – but chances are unlikely that's gonna happen, right? Thank you very much to Kayleigh who betaed this chapter and helped me see where I went wrong. 

**Chapter 3**

"Morning Mr. Cale." The chauffeur on loan from Logan's cousin, Bitsy, greeted Logan as he rushed into the limo with 15 minutes to spare. 

"Morning Steve." 

He re-adjusted his tux and cufflinks, shifting slightly to adjust the crease on his newly pressed pants. He heaved a light sigh and leaned back but he couldn't seem to find a comfortable spot as he continued to move uncomfortably on the leather seat. He leaned forward and tapped at the glass window separating the back and the driver's seat. 

Steve turned the comm. on. "Yeah Mr. Cale?"

"Could you turn the A/C up? It's a little warm in here."

"Sure thing Mr. C"

After five minutes, Logan felt thirsty and poured himself a glass of red wine - pre-pulse. He downed it in one gulp. Not satisfied, he downed a few more glassful. It must be nerves, he thought. I guess I'm more nervous than I thought. 

*Hah,* he scoffed, *Cales never get nervous. We're invincible* Logan giggled a little at his thoughts. 

*Uh-oh, I guess I had a little too much* 

Logan closed his eyes resisting the urge to giggle uncontrollably, drifting in and out of consciousness. 

Where a familiar face haunted him. 

* * *

**In a small office in a secret facility somewhere - of course.**

Lars Sorenson was a slim 28-year old six-footer with a wicked looking scar running from his left temple to the left corner of his mouth marring his good looks. The scar was a souvenir from an unexpected encounter with a young soldier four years ago during a simple retrieval mission in Bulgaria.

He absent-mindedly fingered the long unsightly scar, his mouth tightened at the remembered humiliation of losing to a much younger opponent. He had made the mistake of underestimating the kid, dismissing him as a potential threat based solely on his apparent youth and pretty features. Lars had learnt his lesson well never to assume anything about anyone and years later he finally learnt the truth about his young adversary - a genetically enhanced soldier. Genetically enhanced or not, his defeat still rankled. He had vowed silently to himself that he would avenge his failure if he should be lucky enough to run into the kid again.

*The kid should be about 20 by now*

His moment of reminiscence passed, he continued going through the paperwork in his small and permanently cluttered office when his phone rang. He cursed as he tried to locate his 'missing' phone, which was buried under mountains of paperwork, quietly accumulated when he was away in Nigeria and Russia. 

"Damn. Damn. Where's that goddamn phone. Hold your goddamn horses!!" he muttered as he hunted through the piles of paper on the table- shoving one particularly tall pile to one corner, letting it teeter dangerously on the table edge. Finally locating the phone, which had somehow ended up on the floor, he scooped it up and barked impatiently into the receiver, "Yeah!" 

"Uh, sorry Sir," his frown smoothing out as he heard the voice on the phone. He stiffened his spine automatically even though there was no chance the other end could see him.

He listened as he nodded and made the appropriate response at suitable intervals to the long monologue, when the designation mentioned finally hit him.

"Excuse me, Sir. Am I to understand that PX-922 is to be deployed on active duty? Tonight?" 

I'm pretty sure that was what I just said? the caustic voice replied. Or did we have some other PX-922 that I am not aware of?

"No sir. Permission to speak sir?"

An exaggerated sigh sounded on the other end.

Yes. What is it?

"Sir, PX-922 has just been released by Dr. Kawdowski an hour ago. It's too soon-" 

Sorenson? the voice interrupted.

"Sir?"

Are you questioning our decision? If you feel-"

"No Sir. That was not my intention Sir." Sorenson hastily beat a retreat forgetting a little too late that The Commission was not fond of critics.

Good, see that it stays that way. Prepare the subject for deployment tonight. Is that understood?

"Yes Sir."

Excellent. Keep a close eye on tonight's mission. The Commission is VERY interested in the outcome. We can't afford any mistakes? the warning in the voice unmistakable.

"Yes Sir!" 

The call ended with a loud 'click' on the other end. Sorenson bit the inside of his cheeks as he mulled over tonight's mission. He wasn't too happy about deploying PX-922 so soon after re-indoctrination but an order is an order. His fingers nimbly dialled a set of numbers automatically.

"Markoff, it's me."

Hey Sorenson, when did you get back? Had a good time? the voice asked.

"Yeah, just got back 8 hours ago – but that's not why I called you." He spoke as he twirled his pen back and forth on his fingers out of habit.

"The head honchos wants to deploy PX-922 for tonight's job."

Are you serious?! 922 just came out-

"Believe me Markoff – that was precisely my reaction. But they seem to think that it's a piece of cake – easy in, easy out. Be ready for a mission briefing in 15." 

Okay – but I don't like it. Too risky

"Oh did I mention that our head is on the chopping block? I didn't? Good – no pressure there."

You asshole

Hanging up the phone, he continued to twirl the pen restlessly, going through mission scenarios in his head; trying to plan a successful mission was hell because there is no guarantee of a 100% success rate. Basic Murphy's Law: Anything that can go wrong will go wrong.

Meanwhile, the teetering tower of paperwork lost its final fight against gravity came crashing to the floor causing piles of paper to scatter all over the floor. Making an already messy floor even messier. 

Muttering a Danish expletive, Sorenson sighed unhappily thinking of the hours he'd have to put in the next few nights to finish all this. To him they were like the spawns of the devil - reappearing every time he thought he'd finally seen the last of them.

Having said that, he signed a requisition form with an angry scrawl taking his frustration out on it. 

* * *

**In Logan's posh borrowed limo.**

All too soon, the car came to a stop in front of the church. Steve turned around and found Logan asleep; his body jerking spasmodically and whimpering. 

*I guess the stag party must've worn him out* Steve thought. Wondering to himself who organized a stag for him seeing as Mr. Cale never gave any indications of having any friends. 

He pressed the comm. button and spoke into it, "Mr. C, we're here."

Logan gave no signs of having heard Steve through the comm.; he was still trapped in his nightmare. He curled inward, trying to protect himself, moaning in fear, perspiration beading his forehead. 

Opening the limo door, Steve had to shake Logan hard several times feeling a bit anxious. He almost had a heart attack when Logan suddenly lunged upwards, hyperventilating. Logan's wild eyes searching the interior of the limo for something or someone. 

Steve wisely kept his distance, his heart still thumping wildly from the earlier scare. He kept a wary eye on Logan waiting for him to make the first move. The minutes dragged by as Logan slowly calmed.

"Where are we?" Logan croaked out sounding somewhat slurred. He licked his dry lips with his tongue and swallowed audibly.

Blinking his eyes several times to clear the hazy view he wiped his sweat on his tuxedo sleeve. His throat felt so dry. So parched. He also felt dizzy, his head heavy and his tongue felt so thick and swollen in his mouth. 

"At the church." Steve answered slowly; still keeping a watchful eye on Logan. 

"Oh."

Logan tried to get his suddenly unresponsive legs to move. Finally after trying for the umpteenth time till he turned red in the face, he managed to get the said appendages to obey. Logan swore as he banged his head hard against the roof of the limo while alighting from it. He hurriedly put an arm up to shade his eyes from the glare of the sun. He felt like his eyes were being cooked in their sockets. He beckoned Steve over urgently before he grabbed the sunglasses that were peeking out of Steve's breast pocket and slid it on in relief.

"Mr. Cale?"

"What?!" He grated out in irritation, unsteady on his wobbly exo, his movement sluggish.  

*Hmm...is that woman checking me out?* 

He squinted at the vision in a skin-tight red halter-neck mini-dress. He puffed up his chest and preened a little and walked over to the vision of loveliness, taking exaggerated careful steps along the way, traces of his earlier nightmare gone. Stopping occasionally to speak to the VIP guests he encountered along the way.

*Gotta talk to the mayor about the uneven surface of this pavement. I'll make it an Eyes-Only broadcast. People must know the dangers of uneven pavements.*

Steve could only stare at his temp-employer open-mouthed, wondering to whom Mr. Cale was talking to. 

*Why is he now talking to that pole* Steve scratched his head a little wondering whether or not to interrupt Logan's 'conversation' which was progressively becoming weirder as he watched Logan rubbed himself against the pole in a lewd manner.

Steve finally decided to go into action when Logan was trying to shove his tongue down the pole's non-existent throat. 

*Oh-kay, this is getting freaky. That pre-pulse wine must be some pretty strong stuff*

Steve grabbed Logan by the scruff of Logan's neck and dragged him away from the pole. 

"Whew! Would ya look at the time. Party's over. Time to go home," Steve said to the pole, the object of Logan's unrequited lust, hoping that Logan would come peacefully.

Logan struggled against the hand dragging him away, "No, no, no, I was 'ust ab't to schore!!" Logan slurring badly as he twisted his body around and shouted, "Gerroff me!! You're 'ust jeal'sss! You want her for yourshelfff..." 

"Sure I do Mr. C. Come on, lets go."

Logan struggled violently against the unrelenting grip Steve had on him. 

To the eyes of the few gawking spectators there, Logan looked like an overgrown 3-year old throwing a tantrum. It was amusing watching a full-grown man being held by the scruff of his neck.

"No!! Go 'way!! Y're sc'rring her 'way...Get y'r dir'y h'nd off me!!"

Logan pulled away from Steve suddenly and started throwing punches at Steve. More misses than hits.

Steve tried to grab a hold of Logan's flailing arms. Unfortunately for Steve, Logan managed to land a punch on his face - giving Steve a nice shiner for his troubles.

* * *

**At the same time in Max-OC's apartment.**

A knock sounded at their apartment door just as Max was about to answer OC's question.

"I-" at the knock Max glanced towards the door. 

"Lil' Fella?" Joshua's voice came from behind the door prompting OC to get up from the floor and make a run to the source. OC had the door open just as Joshua was about to knock again. 

"Joshua? What are you doing here?" Staring wide-eyed in surprise at the sight of Joshua's eyes crinkling at her from inside a crash helmet standing in their hallway - in plain view. 

Finally noticing the second figure hidden behind Joshua, OC greeted Ce-Ce. "Hey girl".

Ce-Ce bobbed her head in acknowledgement, as she scanned both ends of the hallway. OC pulled the both of them in quickly and peeked out of the doorway to see if anyone saw them and satisfied that no one was out there, she closed the door and bolted it. All three of it.

"Max!!" Joshua dropping the package he had brought and exuberantly pulled Max in a big hug, apparently having forgiven Max for everything.

"Hey, Joshuuuaa!!" She squeaked out- her breath squeezed out by Joshua's hug.

"What are you doing here?" Max asked Joshua and looked at Ce-Ce questioningly. Ce-Ce shrugged and smiled at Joshua. 

"Joshua came to give present for Lil' Fella." Joshua grinned displaying his canine teeth in all its glory. He picked up the package he dropped and handed it over to Max.

"You didn't have to Big Fella, just having you come see me was enough," her bright shining eyes betraying her pleasure in the gift. "Wait a minute, how did you get here? Did anyone see you? I to-"

"Yes, told Joshua to lay low." Joshua grinned at Max making her smile at her maternal nagging.

"We came through the sewer tunnels from TC. Joshua here was hell-bent on seeing you today, so here we are." Ce-Ce interjected.

"Thanks for coming with him"

"It was no problem."

Joshua was practically bouncing on the sofa excitedly waiting for Max to open his gift. "Open it" 

Smiling at Joshua's excitement, Max slowly unwrapped the gift. 

OC and Ce-Ce were on the edge of their seats trying to peer at what it was. Apparently curiosity wasn't limited to just transgenic with feline DNA.  

* * *

**Moving back to the wedding venue**

Steve staggered to the ground, skinning his left palm painfully on the rough surface.

Luckily there weren't too many people around, just the few gawkers from earlier who were doing last minute touch-ups in the church for the noon ceremony. 

"FUCK!! WHAT THE HELL?! MR. C!!" He cursed clutching his left eye, now rapidly turning into 14 different interesting shades of purple with splotches of various blues and reds. 

*Damn! He's got a mean right hook* Steve thought as he watched Logan laughed maniacally pushing his way haphazardly through the gathered crowd and into the church.  

"Woah..what happened to you?" came a voice from above him. "You look like crap." 

Steve looked up and saw a young man with his back to the sun. Unable to see his features, Steve squinted his uninjured eyes and finally recognition dawned on him. "Oh, it's you." He groaned.

"What's up with that?" Alec indicating Steve's injury with his head proffering a helping hand to Steve.

With Alec's help, Steve pulled himself to his feet awkwardly and leaned against the pole for support. "Mr. Cale. Just went totally ballistics and punched me." He gingerly touched his swelling eye with his injured hand forgetting that it was all bloody and skinned. 

Alec raised his eyebrows in disbelief trying to reconcile the image of the morally uptight peace-loving citizen Logan with the violent one Steve had just described. 

"Logan? Didn't know he had it in him."

"I ain't BS-ing you man. He was drunk or something. The man was trying to chat up the damn pole over here!" Steve looked up from nursing his injury. He looked grotesque; the blood making his injury look even worse than it really was.

Alec looked at Steve for a minute with a slight doubtful frown marring his forehead, "Uh-huh..'kay I believe you. So where's he?"

"He ran in there," Steve pointed to the church door. Alec looked over at the direction Steve was pointing.

"You gonna be okay while I check it out?" Alec asked before turning away.

Steve gave him the thumbs up and gestured impatiently for Alec to go.

Alec nodded in acknowledgement and turned to leave when the crowd brought him up short. 

"Alright people break it up. Break it up. Show's over." Sounding surprisingly like Normal - the only thing missing was the Bip Bip Bips.

* * *

**Aah…we're back to the blushing bride again**

Peeling back the somewhat dirty nondescript brown paper with slightly shaking hands, Max gasped at the 'treasure' it revealed. 

Dropping the gift in her lap, teary-eyed she leaned over and gave Joshua a big hug. Joshua just chuffed in embarrassment. "Lil' Fella like Joshua's present?"

Max pulled back in a brilliant smile, "Its beautiful. Thank you so much."

Joshua had done a family portrait of sorts with Max as the central figure clad in a black tight-fitting turtleneck and black leather pants, arms crossed hips jutting out and the familiar pout on her face. Joshua had captured her expression perfectly with his strong and deft strokes - the strong, hardened exterior concealing her soft inner core. Seemingly strong, relying on no one but herself. In her eyes reflected a little girl still looking for her place in the sun as opposed to the tough woman-child facade the world sees everyday.

She was flanked by OC on her right and Alec on her left, like guardian angels. Joshua had painted himself standing behind Max, watching over his family like a benevolent Father. 

Max thought irrelevantly on how right she and Alec looked standing next to each other as she unconsciously fingered Alec's face. OC catching sight of her action, smiled to herself.  

"Damn, I look good." OC remarked admiringly, hugging Joshua. Joshua smiled shyly and hugged OC back. 

"This is great, Joshua," Ce-Ce complimented the blushing canine-man.

"Josh, I'm-" Max broke off at Joshua's odd behaviour.

Joshua was sniffing the air around, then, sniffed Max. OC raised her eyebrows. 

"Boo, you did take a bath last night, didn't you?"

Joshua gave one last sniff and woofed a little "Lil' Fella in heat." 

"WHAT?!" 

Three women exclaimed simultaneously; two sets of eyes swivelled toward Max while a canine pair looked back and forth between them. Max stared back at them in wide-eyed shock. 

* * *

**In the sacred venue of the BIG, GRAND wedding**

Alec stepped over the threshold of church door gingerly, calling out Logan's name. 

His posture automatically in the defensive position while his senses flared out probing for any threats. Satisfied that no threat was detected he relaxed a little and looked around him curiously. He'd never been in a church before. He hadn't realized that it was so - huge and solemn. Although it didn't look very solemn now.

There was only one way to describe the whole place - showy. There were roses of every colour imaginable literally carpeting the whole church - on the pews, the altar, the walls. Lit candles - hundreds of them casting a mellow, romantic glow over everything; yards and yards of champagne coloured satins lending its presence to the roses. To say that it was over-whelming was an understatement. 

*Wow! The wedding planner must've cleaned out all the florists in Seattle* 

The wedding planner Logan hired had really earned her money. Alec slowly rubbed a pink coloured petal between his forefinger and thumb, enjoying the silky texture.

After a while though, Alec found the scent from the flowers too overpowering for his sensitive nose. He could feel a tingling in his nose signalling an oncoming sneeze. Alec quickly pinched his nose and managed to head-off the sneeze. Disaster averted, Alec continued with his visual explorations.

He discovered small elegant gift boxes sitting on each pew - he bent over the seat curiously to pick one up. The wrapping was really too nice to be spoiled by taking a sneaky peek at the contents but he couldn't help himself - it was the feline factor in his genetic make-up. He discovered that he didn't have to unwrap the box; he just had to lift the cover up to see its contents.

As he reached the 12th pew from the door, he suddenly spun around on his heels as a sound came from his right. He cocked his head trying to make out the sound. It sounded like footsteps running up the staircase. He dropped the box, spilling its precious cargo of rich dark Godiva chocolates and ran to the door yanking it open.

"LOGAN!! LOGAN!!"

* * *

**The Man of the Moment**

Father Destry hurriedly straightened his clerical collar as he walked through the door that leads from his office into the church. He stopped in his track when he saw the broad back of a young man standing at the back of the church looking at something. He smiled as he took a look at his church. The Cales had definitely gone all out for the occasion that he could barely recognize it as the church he had been serving in for 4 years.

He had presided over many weddings in his 4-year tenure but nothing could rival the Cale's wedding this afternoon. He walked a little closer to speak to him when the young man suddenly spun around as if he heard something. He watched the young man run towards the door that led to the bell tower and heard him yelling at someone.

He had a brief glimpse of the young man's face when he ran to the door. His heart almost stopped in its track - that face. It was a face he would never ever forget in this lifetime or the next. 

Ben.

**_Flashback_**

_Father Destry regained consciousness and found himself lying on an old tattered couch in what appears to be an abandoned building._

_"Don't worry Father. I'll do everything I can to help you be ready. Your strength is your faith - your belief in the Lady. Tell me you don't believe in her, and I'll set you free. I'm not a liar" _

_Lying on the couch, Father Destry looked up at him, unable to renounce his faith in the Lady. He was a man of cloth; it was not in his way to lie even though his faith may cost him his life. He wanted to tell Ben all this but he settled for shaking his head._

_"I didn't think so," Ben said confirming out loud what he had known since the confessional - that Father Destry's faith in the Blue Lady was as strong as his - if not stronger. There were certain periods in his life that he had doubted the Blue Lady - perhaps that is why she is punishing him by making him prove his worthiness to her over and over. _

_But again and again She had abandoned him. She had deemed his other 'offerings' unworthy of her - and had guided him to the one individual she deemed worthy. He understood what it meant - Father Destry is his last chance for Salvation. _

_Ben continued, looking at Father Destry with a dark indecipherable look in his eyes, "Well, if anyone's worthy of her, it's you."_

He remembered Max's dry-eyed confession later on. She shed no tears as she recounted the incident but he could feel the deep pain of what she had done.

He had no doubt that Ben was dead but how did it explain whom he just saw earlier. He sat down in the pew with a thud, shocked, crushing the gift box sitting there, one hand clutching his rosary tightly. 

* * *

****

**In the pursuit of a super crusader 1**

Getting no response except that the footstep's tempo became faster. He leaned over the railing looking upward and zeroed in on Logan.

"LOGAN!! LOGAN!!"

His calls were ignored except for the mad laughter drifting downwards.

Alec paused for a second or two trying to decide whether or not to go after Logan. *You owe me big time Maxie* he thought to himself as he blurred after Logan up the winding staircase leading to the bell tower. Cursing Logan for the trouble he's causing. *And she calls me the screw-up!*

Just as he threw the door to the bell tower open, his left chest vibrated. 

*Now what?*

"Yeah" he barked, at the same time keeping an eye on Logan in the distance who was at this moment taking his pants off to shag the wall in front of him. Alec eyes widened at the stomach-churning image, looked away for a moment.

"Alec, listen we-"

*Damnit!! * He cursed Logan who has decided not to shag the wall but is now standing on top of the ledge apparently trying to fly - in his flapping white shirt and clad only in his boxers.

"Not now OC. I'll call you later!"

* * *

**Crisis Central **

"He hung up on me!" OC exclaimed in disbelief staring at the phone in her hand.

Max was in the corner frantically doing push-ups. "I need another shower!" She blurred into in the shower again.

"Joshua never see cat like water so much," Joshua, who was sitting on the sofa opposite Ce-Ce, unknowingly joked causing the other two to smile slightly.

"Does it actually work? The cold showers and push-ups," Ce-Ce asked OC curiously as the sounds of running water reached her ears. 

"Not really. It just keeps her occupied for like about 5 minutes." OC answered, still staring at the phone wondering what to do now. Seeing that no forth-coming answers were to be had from the phone, she finally set it down on the table and sat on the couch opposite Ce-Ce to wait and see if anyone will notice that the bride didn't turn up.

"At least it keeps her from jumping Normal."

"Normal?" 

"Our girl there almost ate Normal up one time last year."

"You're kidding right? Normal?"

"Nope. I swear I'm not. She almost 'raped' Normal."

* * *

****

**In the pursuit of a super crusader 2**

Alec heaved a heavy sigh of resignation at the sight of Logan's latest antics, *Why me? Why me? Where is lightning when you need one* 

"Noo.. Nooo.. Logan, you don't wanna do that man. Come on let's go. Max's is waiting for you." Alec put out both hands palm up, trying not to scare Logan into a premature take-off. 

"Remember Max? Hot chick with attitude? Wedding today? Ring any bells?"

"WoooHOOO!! I AM THE KING OF THE WORLD" Logan shouted with arms outstretched on each side while walking up and down the parapet wobbling dangerously.

"Yeah, yeah Titanic. Great film - now, see Rose is just downstairs waiting for you, Jack." 

Alec moved two steps closer to Logan who had stopped moving to turn his sight on Alec making him stop dead in his track.

To his consternation, Logan's face puckered up in a pout and started wailing, "Mommy!! Mommy!! Unclwe Alewc hit me!!" 

"!!??" 

And as suddenly as Logan had regressed to a 1-year old, he suddenly spoke to Alec seriously, "I had to do it you know." Logan resumed his pacing on the ledge.

"Wha-"

"For us. I love her so much."

"Yeah, whatever. Just get off the ledge Logan. Then you can tell Uncle Alec all about it."

"The Shaman told me that Foggle Tower is built on an ancient burial ground. Max would be so happy." Logan continued to ramble on, his speech slurring more and more.

"Huh...?" His brow puckered in a frown trying to follow Logan's random makes-no-sense thoughts. 

"Come Max, fly away with me. We'll go somewhere - just you and me" Logan held his hand out to someone behind Alec's back. 

Alec spun around quickly but seeing no one there, he turned back to face Logan.

"Come on Log, I thinks that's enough excitement for today. Err..could you put your pants on coz I'm feeling a bit nauseous here." 

*Interesting design for a boxer. Woo-oh, let's not even go there people* 

"I can fly!! I'm Super Logan!!" Logan ignored Alec, caught up as he was in the image of him as a superhero swooping in to save the day. He gave an evil cackle.

"I'm gonna save the day!!" 

Alec's multi-tasking brain immediately created an image of Logan in the Superman costume. The sight made him grimace. *There goes my Superman series marathon tonight* 

Strange as it may seem, no matter how hard he tried imagine the exo away - it just refuses to disappear, like Lady Macbeth's stubborn stain.

A sudden squeaky 'UH-OHHH!!' brought Alec back to the present. Somehow, in the few seconds that Alec was distracted, Logan managed to fall off the ledge and flapped his non-existent aviation 'wings'. 

"This is not happening to me. This is not happening. LOGAN!!" 

Alec blurred to the parapet hoping to catch him in time but didn't make it - not by a long shot. 

* * *

Bitsy, Logan's cousin had just stepped out of her car when her daughter, Brittany tugged at her sleeve to look up, "Look Mommy, Uncle Logan."

Bitsy looked up at the direction her daughter was pointing. The sight that greeted her 

eyes made her scream in horror, "OH MY GOD!! LOGAN!!"

The other guests arriving for the wedding looked up when Bitsy had screamed and screamed in horror too at the scene above them. 

Steve looked at his boss-for-the-day in fascinated horror -thinking that he's gonna have one heck of a story to tell the missus tonight.

* * *

Alec leaned over the parapet expecting to see Logan splattered all over the pavement below - and his mouth gaped open. *Of all the-*

* * *

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N 1: I know I've been a bad person that this story took forever to update. Rest assured that I'm not abandoning this story – just needed lots of time to put it down in words, so, a BIG THANK YOU for those patient readers who read and reviewed Revelations, you know who you are. Isn't it great Jensen being signed for Smallville!! So EXCITING!! He's gonna do for Smallville what he did for DA, DC and Devour!!**

****

**A/N 2 : I couldn't have done this without my two beautiful betas, Kayleigh and Iman. Your constructive and honest comments really helped. Love you. I'm dedicating this chapter to a dear friend too, Mel P.!! Hope you like this. **

**Disclaimer : Who am I kidding, not mine. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

****

At a glance, it hardly seems relevant what a certain manufacturer's choice in material for boxers would have to do with a certain cyber journalist's life and death. The makers motto, 'Made to last a lifetime' indeed held true to its promise as Logan's life hung precariously on the stubborn strength of a sharp protruding hook.

From below where the gawking spectators were standing, Logan resembled an oversized piñata swaying back and forth violently aided by his flailing arms and legs. By now, everyone had recovered from the earlier scare of Logan falling off the roof and could appreciate the funny side of Logan's dilemma.

A socialite remarked to her companion that she never knew that Logan had such – scrawny legs. They somehow reminded her of chicken legs. Did she feel the same? Her companion tittered behind gloved hands, "Now that you mentioned it, it does look like chicken legs. Very hairy ones."

"Yeah, it's such a pity though. Good looking face but neck downwards – such a disappointment."

Luckily for Logan the Seattle Fire Department had finally arrived and they commenced with the rescue operation. Their wailing siren had attracted more curious spectators and the crowd below swelled in numbers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sketchy – the designated wedding photographer – hired on by Max in a small act of unspoken rebellion against Logan's high-handedness; had arrived late and was having a field day snapping pictures of the whole drama. His imagined terror of facing an enraged Max gave way to his photographer instinct for snapping the most newsworthy picture. He darted under the ladder and pointed his camera upwards as he shot various angles of the fireman carrying Logan over his shoulder. ****

It didn't matter that the pictures he was now taking had nothing to do with aliens or transgenics, the number one hot news in New World Daily.

Finally on terra firma, the waiting paramedics quickly took over from the Seattle Fire Department and loaded Logan into the waiting ambulance.

'Click' 'Click' Sketchy's camera went on overtime capturing for posterity's sake Logan's every gesture, every grunt and every rant.

Bitsy had elected to accompany her cousin in the ambulance and Alec followed in his red convertible.

* * *

In the ambulance, Logan's condition deteriorated rapidly, as he started vomiting and convulsing on the way to the hospital. His pulse was thready; welts of angry red rash had appeared all over his body. He was in danger of going into full cardiac arrest.

The paramedics did all they could to stabilize him but there wasn't much they could do. Bitsy watched anxiously as she held Logan's limp hand. She bit her lips to hold back her tears.

* * *

The pace at the Harbour Lights Hospital ER was frantic as Dr. Carr barked out instructions to his staff, and trying to defibrillate Logan for the fifth time – his heart had stopped minutes after he was wheeled into ER.

Sweat beaded Dr. Carr's brow as he laboured to save Logan.

"350! Clear!"

He touched the highly charged pads to Logan's chest.

Outside, Alec and Bitsy waited as the people in the other room battled to bring Logan back to life.

Logan's body jerked in response. Everyone looked at the EKG anxiously. In what seemed like forever, a beep sounded then followed by a long silence then another beep and then another and another. Soon, the beeping picked up a steady albeit weak rhythm.

"Okay people, let's keep that heart beating take him upstairs to ICU."

* * *

**S.O.L vs. G.Y.T**

Alec sat in his car with the engine still running, mulled over Dr. Carr's surprise announcement.

**Flashback**

****

_"Based on the symptoms he exhibited; the unusually dilated pupils, the vomiting, the rash and hyperpyrexia; I'd say we're looking at anti-cholinergenic poisoning. "_

_Bitsy frowned at the medical sounding jargon, "Hyper-what?" _****

_"Hyperpyrexia – where the body temperature rises from within but is not able to sweat it out." Alec interrupted automatically before he realized what he just said. _

_"What? I read that somewhere." Alec said self-consciously at both their astonished look._

_Dr. Carr recovered from his surprise and continued with his explanation, "Yeah, that's right. Logan probably OD-ed on some sort of psychotropic drug. Speed, amphetamines - I don't know. I'll let you know once the lab report comes back"_

_"Are you saying that my cousin is a junkie? That's impossible." _

_Dr. Carr tucked both his hands into his medical coat pocket and shrugged, "My job is to call it as I see it, not judge his private life," Dr. Carr turned to walk down the corridor leaving them with, "If he didn't take it voluntarily, someone must have given it to him. Either way, it's in his system."_

****

**End flashback**

Any way he looked at it – there were just too many suspects. Anyone of them could've done it. Let's face it, Logan isn't even popular as himself; it was 100 times worse as Eyes Only.

Was it meant to kill or to incapacitate?

Did it have anything to do with one of Logan's past pet do-gooder projects?

Logan is probably on every Seattle mob's hit list, if not, it could be one of his disgruntled informants from the Informant-net.

He finally decided that the best place to find answers would be at Logan's place.

Alec took out his cell and speed-dialed 5.

Yeah?

"It's me"

What happened today? How's Logan? the voice became serious.

"He'll live. Just gonna have to take it easy for a week or so. But listen, I need to do a little B & E tonight"

Where?

"Foggle Tower. Penthouse."

Logan's? Why? the voice becoming curious.

"Long story. I'll brief you when I see you – at 2100 hrs," He shift the gear in reverse, "and try not to be late this time" He slowly backed out of the parking lot and narrowly missed hitting an old lady who came out from between two cars.

It's a wonder Alec didn't register her on his radar; she was so petite that the bulk of the cars hid her from his sight. What is with small sized old ladies who get their thrills lurking behind big mobile eyesores scaring the hell out of unsuspecting victims?

"See you tonight." He told his friend on the phone.

'kay

Alec snapped his cell phone shut and placed in on the dashboard. He turned in his seat to look at the lady he almost ran over.

Alec apologized and gave the old lady his best 'butter won't melt in my mouth' look, which has a 99.99% success rate with the female population. The remaining 0.01% was Max. But she was an exception to a lot of rules.

The old lady scowled at him completely immune to his attempts at charming her. If anything her scowling face became even more so.

Whaddya know – another broad who is immune to me. Can this day get any better

"Young man, do you know that you almost hit me? I didn't survive a multiple bypass heart surgery just to get run over by young speed demons like you. You young people these days are always in a hurry to get somewhere. No respect for your-"

"Like I said, ma'am," the last part tacked on as an afterthought. Alec continued in his most respectful tone, "I'm sorry – I didn't see you. You're not exactly- I'm sorry." Alec surrendered the battle realizing the futility of arguing with her.

All he wanted to do now was to get telling Max about Logan's condition over with if someone hadn't already beaten him to it, which of course would mean certain bodily harm for him. Good thing he loved living on the edge of danger.

"Is there any way I can make it up to you? Money? A lift or something?"

If possible the old lady puffed up even more with indignation, "Young man. Are you trying to bribe me? How dare y-"

The old lady shrieked in alarm as Alec leapt out of his red convertible, she backed several steps away from him thinking he was one of those good-looking serial murderer she'd always read about in the papers. Alec pretended he didn't notice her retreat. He gave her a beatifically innocent smile taking out 100 bucks from his wallet putting it in her hands.

"Be good and I'll buy you something shiny and big," Alec grinned naughtily waving his goodbye over his shoulder and he continued on his way leaving the old lady to stare at his fast disappearing taillights in a stupor.

Alec laughed lightly as he watched in the rearview mirror the stunned old lady's figure becoming smaller and smaller and then finally disappeared from view.

Keeping one hand steady on the steering wheel, he rested his head lightly on his other hand. Automatically going through the motions of driving while he thought of other important matters.

Max.

The 'blushing' bride.

Who won't be a bride – at least not today.

Whose life motto is 'hit first then ask questions later.'

* * *

**Here kitty, kitty, kitty. **

****

****

Alec stood uncertainly in front of Max's apartment door. Debating on how to break the news without further risk to his life and limbs. Granted that he can beat her anytime in good ol' hand-to-hand, but you know, he's grown really attached to his pretty face after all the hard work and passion Manticore techs had put into creating such a masterpiece.

Raising one hand to knock on the door, he paused at the very last second before his knuckle made contact with the wood. He lowered his arm and stared at the door for a while. He felt like a prisoner being led to the execution block. Taking some deep breaths, he tried to compose in his mind the perfect way to break the news to Max.

Hey Max, guess what? You've been left at the alta-

He made a grimace, I can't say that, she'd kick my balls. Okay, Max, I'm sorry that-. Scratch that. If I say that it'll sound like it's my fault. Whatever she thinks it was definitely NOT my bad

Max, please listen to what I'm going to tell you calm-

The sound of the door swinging open with a violent whoosh jerked him out of his thought process as he suddenly found himself being bodily hauled in, leaving him no time to take in the new threat.

Max slammed Alec against the wall pinning him there with her right arm against his throat.

"What the hell did you do to Logan?!"

Alec looked into a pair angry – no, make that furiously murderous brown eyes - and was that lust in her eyes? No, he decided it must be the trick of light. Why would Max look at him with lust anyway?

"What, no 'Hi Alec. Long time no see I missed you'?" Alec wheezed out, tugging at Max's immoveable arm to ease his airway.

It was obviously not the smart thing to do as she exerted more pressure, leaning dangerously closer to Alec so that they were practically nose-to-nose.

"Hey easy there Max. Need air here."

"What the hell did you do this time? Mmmm..you smell nice. What aftershave are you using?" She purred at the last part completely blindsiding him with her last comment.

Max rubbed her breasts against Alec, unable to control herself.

Alec sighed rolling his eyes. How predictable. Always the bad guy-what the hell? Did Max just purred at me?

"Err..Max, are you feeling okay?"

He felt his temperature and something else rising in response to Max's provocative rubbing. He tried to get out of the chokehold but his thinking process at this point was turning to mush as his nose caught the scent of pheromones emanating from Max. He frowned, trying to place the familiar scent but not quite remembering.

OC gave Ce-Ce an alarmed look, Uh-Oh! Time to put a stop to this before Max did something she might regret later.

Ce-Ce got the unspoken message loud and clear.

"You know, Max, maybe we should ah..leave. TC..ah..Mole..um..needs more cigars. He's been going on and on bout it. And the others..lots of things that need Alec's personal Alec?"

"Huh? What?" The words coming out in a hoarse sexy whisper. He swallowed thickly shaking his head slightly trying to clear it, "Er..yeah..I..uh..guess so," Alec replied distractedly staring at Max licking her lips suggestively.

"Right. Boo, you need another cold shower. Now would be a good time."

"What are you talking about? Mmm..you taste nice." She huskily purred out her pleasure as she lightly nipped his neck making him groan in helpless pleasure.

Max, with her face stuck at the crook of Alec's neck, kept her hands busy pulling his jacket off his broad shoulders impatiently. Alec found himself helping her. His mouth started gravitating towards her neck, he growled when OC tried to not-so subtly pull Max away from him. Max hissed at Ce-Ce when she caught the scent of a rival near Alec.

OC put up both hands and backed away from the feral look in his eyes. She looked to Ce-Ce for help. Ce-Ce shrugged her shoulders, shaking her head, Hey don't look at me. I don't do that martyr thing

Max had now managed to somehow tear his jacket off him. She carelessly tossed the now-shredded garment behind her as she ripped his shirt open, popping a few buttons. The sorely abused jacket landed on the lamp behind with a silent whoosh.

Cindy's eyes widened, damn they do make 'em pretty all over and Ce-Ce felt embarrassed for them.

OC and Ce-Ce stood by torn between admiring Alec's bare sinewy and muscular torso and watching helplessly, too afraid to go near the almost-mating pair to stop them – neither wanted to risk being attacked by two very territorial and horny transgenics.

Max finally abandoned Alec's lips for greener pastures. She greedily kissed her way up and down his chest – Alec issued a protest growl, pulling Max back up, kissing her hungrily.

Unnoticed by all in the room, Joshua got up quietly to go the bathroom.

When it looked like all hope was lost and they would be subjected to front row seats for the performance of a lifetime, a heroic figure in the form of Joshua comes to save the day sans cape, outer underwear and tight spandex.

Splash!

The cold water hit the two hot and heavy transgenic effectively jarring them back to their senses.****

"WHA-!!" Max spluttered angrily; she quickly realized that her hands were still on Alec's naked chest and that Alec's hands were occupied underneath her shirt. They both locked eyes – Alec's eyes had that 'That was fun but, Uh-oh' look and Max's said 'you are one dead transgenic'

* * *

**You all know the drill, to be continued…**


End file.
